Clara Mitchell and the Kanes
by Michaelajeangranger
Summary: Clara and Mitchell is normal ... well until a fateful day when the Egyptian gods take notice of her.What will happen when she meets Anubis and falls in love and then meets the kanes who help her realize who she is and will she and Carter realize their feelings before Clara and anubis end up together and so does Zia and Carter ? or is their love not meant to be ? PLEASE REVIEW


**Chapter One **

**RUN! A Baboon! And a vulture?**

_**Clara**_

Hi I'm Clara Ava Mitchell ,15 years old , I live in Brooklyn with my mom and little brother at 25 Willow lane ,my dad went missing when I was 12 he went to Egypt ,I never saw him again mom says his dead but I know she is hiding something from me ,I can just feel it my mom is Arena Mitchell she works at the hospital .I have a younger brother ,Kyle his 4 he was born when I was 11 I look after him while my mom is busy at work . I thought this was going to be another normal year, boy was I wrong it all started on the 3 January 2013.''BEEP BEEP BEEP' BEEP BEEP'' the sound of my alarm was the last thing I wanted to hear I moaned and pulled the covers over my head, stick my hand out felt around a bit when I touched something plastic, cold and vibrating I slammed my hand down on it ,the beeping stopped and I heard a crash ,that is going to need fixing ..not now but later …. Waaay later. I grin and snuggle up more in the blankets and drift back to sleep. Ten minutes later I wake up , I throw the hot pink covers with blocks of black tiger stripes and leopard spots off me and sit up I stretch my arms up and also stretch my legs yawning I stand up and look myself up and down in my mirror I am wearing my black sleeveless pajama top with a single Hot pink heart in the middle and three quarter long black pajama pants with hot pink hearts scattered on it ,I feel a draft and shiver I walk over to my cupboard ,open it grab my fluffy white robe and slippers and put them on. I walk out of my room and across the hall and walk into Kyle's room I smile, everything is different shades of blue that is Kyle's favorite colour.I walk over to his bed with the dark blue cover with waves and sail boats ,I lean down and softly shake him

''Kyle ,wake up .''I whisper he didn't even stir

"Kyle, Kyle WAKE UP!'' I whisper furiously next thing I know I get hit on my nose, I put a hand over my nose and shout.

''KYLE ZACHARY MITCHELL GET UP NOW!'' I guess it worked because he shot straight up and stared wide eyed at me 'Clara you are mean,' he says crossing his arms ,I laugh and walk over to his draws and take out a white top , khaki pants and socks I set them on the bed

"Kyle we'll eat and then you will take a bath and get dressed and so will I okay?" he nods and I start walking out of the room when I feel Kyle tug my hand I look into his electric green eyes

"Can you give me a piggy back ride please Clara." I smile and sigh I rumple his Carmel brown hair and pick him up and put him on my back he wraps his arms on my neck and

"Ready?" I ask he replies with a squealed 'yes. 'and I run ,full speed I hear Kyle shouting 'Wheee wheee ' and laughing I also start laughing I stop at the kitchen and put him on one of the barstools by the island

"So what you want to eat for breakfast?" I look at him

"Ice cream!" He shouts with such glee I laugh.

"How about some chocolate pancakes instead?" his face lights up

"I want it with chocolate Syrup!" I laugh and look at his smiling face

"Yes king Kyle." I say my words dripping with sarcasm, he makes a kingly face but then he figures out that I was being sarcastic

"If I am king Kyle then you are the Queen of sarcasm." He says and sends me a glare I smile and walk towards the fridge and I see a note stuck to the fridge I take it off and read it :

**Dear Clara,**

**I had to go early to work, sorry sweetheart .Kyle is going to visit Aunt Maggie and little cousin Susan today , drop him off at 11:00 am and pick him up at 5:30 pm please sweetie I will be home by 7.**

**Bye!**

**Love mom.**

I put the letter on the granite counter next to me and get out some eggs and the milk I put it by Kyle and open the cupboard nearest to me toget out a mixing bowl and plates I then open a draw and get out a mixing spoon and two knives and forks I turn around and see Kyle holding the chocolate pancake mix and sugar. I was busy mixing when I say to Kyle

"You didn't tell me you were going to Aunt Maggie's." I say raising an eyebrow he looks up from a spoon I had given him to lick

"oops, I guess I forgot sowwi." I smile

"Don't worry guess we'll have to eat and then I will get dressed and walk you there okay?" he smiles.

"Thanks Sissy." I smile, I really love him I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him .I finish mixing and make the pancakes and put some on Kyle's plate and then went and got the chocolate syrup and placed it next to him he picks it up and opens it pouring nearly the whole bottle

"Hey slow down Tiger ."he looks up as he closes and put the syrup down .As soon as he sees the pancakes covered in syrup he licks his lips and starts devouring them. I get some fresh strawberries and black berries out of the fridge and sit on the barstool next to Kyle and eat my fruit and pancakes when I am done I set my knife and fork down and pick up the glass of orange juice next to me, I look towards Kyle and had to hold onto the counter or I would've fallen off it laughing

"It's not funny ." he says crossing his arms and glaring at me I look him up and down he has syrup all over his face ,hands, hair and Pajamas

"Kyle why don't you go and bath while I clean up then I'll walk you to Aunt Maggie's okay?" I say stifling a laugh he 'hmphed' mumbled okay then jumped off the barstool and walked cross armed to his room where his bathroom is and slammed the door .I laugh and shake my head I put all the dishes in the sink and wash them and put them in their proper place I walk to my room and open a door that is next to my cupboard .I untie my chocolate brown hair with pink highlights and take off my robe, slippers and Pajamas and turn on the cold and hot water and jump in the shower . After I am done my body smells like Vanilla and my hair like apple I wrap my white fluffy towel around my body and Voila a new dress ,so chic, a towel I laugh at myself then wrap my dark pink towel around my hair and walk to the mirror ,I look at the mirror but it seems the mirror is all covered up by the steam I wipe it away with my hands and brush my teeth ,giving a smile at the white colour they are I wash my face in a leisurely pace . I walk out of my bathroom ,into my room .I dry myself off with my fluffy towel and walk over to my cupboard and pull out blue skinny jeans a sliver belt ,a white tank top and my fashion staples , blackfasinoble boots and a black leather biker jacket . I put on some cream and spray on some of my favorite perfume; Jimmy choo flash and dress, brush out my chocolate hair and put it in a bun. I pull my shoulder bag off the floor and onto my shoulder. I look at my watch : 11:10 I grasp 3 Egyptian books sitting on my bedside table and put them in my shoulder bag , I pull my phone's charger out and stuff my blackberry in my front jeans pocket with a few sticks of bubblegum . I look myself over. I take out a clip to let a bit of my fringe hang down. I open the door and walk out into the hall .i I loudly rap my knuckles across Kyle's door

"Kyle are ya done ?"I ask , only to see him in the sitting room waiting for me .We walk out the front door , locking it of course and start walking the two blocks.


End file.
